


House Swap

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: The upper classes are resorted and Harry finds himself unsurprisingly in Slytherin. Is he relying on his new roommate too much? Or just enough?





	House Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Everyone was surprised when McGonagall announced that they'd be resorting the seventh and eighth years. Harry wasn't. He had overheard McGonagall and Kingsley talking while they were repairing Hogwart's over the summer. 

Everyone was surprised when Harry was placed in Slytherin. Harry wasn't. The Hat had wanted him there in the first place and Harry was too tired to argue this time. Harry was also unsurprised to find himself sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. He imagined that was more Kingsley than McGonagall. Everyone seemed to think that the tired, pale, young man needed to be watched. Harry disagreed. They were all just trying to feel like normal kids for awhile. They were tired of fighting and the fact that the house swap(as the students had dubbed it) had went well without much arguing proved it. 

Another thing that didn't surprise Harry was his friends' concern. He had withdrawn and was focused on his schoolwork in a very unHarry type of way. The only person he didn't mind being around surprised everyone. 

Draco Malfoy expected nothing from Harry. He got up in the mornings, gave Harry a polite hello and kept mostly to himself. He was the only person that had ever treated Harry like a regular person and the war hadn't changed that. He still had a sharp tongue and quick wit and he was quick to reprimand Harry for leaving things on his side of the room. He didn't treat Harry like a hero or like he was fragile and it caused Harry to crave the normalcy that he represented. 

Harry found himself obsessed with Draco in an entirely new way. He knew where Draco was at all times and was often found in the taller man's shadow. Draco found the behavior odd at first, but he enjoyed the attention and Harry's presence kept most students from harassing him about his former deatheater status. Ron watched Draco like a hawk until after Halloween when he apparently decided that Draco wasn't trying to brainwash Harry. Hermione watched from a distance. She didn't like it at first, but seeing that Harry was mostly ok she didn't push. 

Having Harry in his shadow so often turned Draco into Harry's unofficial bodyguard. When younger students approached for autographs, Draco made a show of being late for class. When older students asked Harry to Hogsmeade, looking at him with big eyes and hopeful smiles, Draco was there before Ron or Hermione. Intercepting and redirecting the lovestruck teens. He insisted that Harry wasn't special and that he didn't understand why everyone treated him like he was. He was the wall that Harry hid behind. Draco had unwittingly become Harry's champion. 

As the Christmas hols approached, Harry found himself becoming more agitated and anxious than usual. His nervous pacing was beginning to greatly annoy his roommate. "You can say no, Harry," Draco said with as much calm as he could muster. "You have your own house. You don't have to go to the Weasley's. You can stay here if you like. You're a legal adult. You can go wherever the hell you please." 

"I don't really want to stay here either," Harry muttered. "It's not the same anymore." Harry resumed his pacing. "I don't want to be cooped up all alone in Grimmauld Place either." As Harry turned in his pacing, he slammed into a solid object that hadn't been there a moment before. Looking up he found grey eyes peering down at him. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked quietly. He had no desire to spend the holidays at the manor and had planned to stay at Hogwart's. If it would get Harry to calm down so that he could study, he'd agree to go anywhere. 

"Yes," Harry whispered. He quickly stared at the floor. Apparently, his socks were very interesting. 

"Then you have to ask me properly, Harry," Draco said firmly. "It's the courteous way to do it."

Harry looked up into the stormy grey eyes. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Would you honestly expect anything less from me," Draco sneered. 

"Would you please join me for the Christmas holidays?" Harry sighed dramatically. 

"Well, since you asked, I'd love to," Draco said, seemingly unaffected by Harry's dramatic approach. "I expect a decent gift, as well. After all, I am gracing you with my presence. Of course, I'll get you one as well. It's the proper thing to do. Do you suppose we'll have time to decorate? Or maybe I should floo mother and have her send an elf? Oh, wait! You have an elf. He can help."

Harry looked up in astonishment as Draco went from seemingly bored to excited as he listed all the things they needed to do. As he watched Draco talk, he noticed how full his lips were. They looked so soft. Harry hadn't realized he was moving until he felt Draco's lips go still under his. He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Well, I wanted to, but I didn't mean."

Harry's rambling was cut short as Draco pulled him forward to capture his lips with his own. The kiss was soft, but demanding. Harry couldn't breathe. Did he even want to breathe? As the two lost themselves in each other, the door to their room opened slowly. 

"Draco, can I borrow…" Theo Nott started and stopped short. The two boys looked about to discover the source of the interruption. "Weasley," Theo called across the Slytherin common room. "You owe me two knuts. I told you they were dating." 


End file.
